Processing devices access memory when performing operations and/or when executing instructions of an application. For example, a processing device may read data from a memory location and/or may write data to a memory location when adding two numbers (e.g., may read the two numbers from multiple memory locations and may write the result to another memory location). Errors may occur in memory when a processing device tries to access data from a location in memory. For example, a data error (e.g., an error in the data at a memory location) may be detected when the processing device tries to access data in the memory location.